Curiosidad
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Sangre. Todo estaba rodeado de sangre. [Fictober, Dia 9]


Summary: Sangre. Todo estaba rodeado de sangre. [Fictober, Dia 9]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2019 de los grupos "Muérdago y mortifago" & "Accio Story". Dia 9, temática "Secreto"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**Curiosidad**

_"Dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto" – The Pierces_

Sangre.

Todo estaba rodeado de sangre.

Respiraba con dificultad observándose las manos que temblaban no solo por el frio de la noche, sino que, por miedo, por primera vez en la vida tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que acaba de pasar.

Siempre había sido fuerte, valiente y una luchadora.

Su vestido de noche blanco estaba repleto de barro, sudor y culpa, miró a Ginny que con toda la costumbre del mundo con una pala cavaba un agujero para esconder el cadáver. De todas las formas en que podrían encubrir un asesinado esa era la peor de todas.

— Si no vas a ayudar hazte a un lado — Le recriminó Pansy que estaba mucho más asquerosa que ella.

El vestido verde escamoso que tenia estaba roto y con manchas de sangre, le faltaba una manga la cual había perdido en medio del forcejeo con uno de los cazadores.

¿En qué momento Hermione se había metido en ese lio?

Ella solo quería tener una salida tranquila con su grupo de amigas, pero todas tenían planes cosa que se le hizo extremadamente extraño ¿Cómo era posible que todas tuvieran cosas que hacer a la misma hora y el mismo día?

_Es un secreto._

Eso le habían dicho Pansy y Ginny son una sonrisa ladina. La chica era curiosa por naturaleza por lo que confiando ciegamente en las chicas que había conocido desde que tenía memoria exigía saber que escondían.

Solo le entregaron una nota con una hora y lugar con una pulcra caligrafía que de alguna forma se le hacia conocida. _"Vestid formal, medianoche, bosque"_

Supuso que era una fiesta así que con su mejor vestido blanco se aventuró a la parada desconocida de sus amigas, pero ahí en ese lugar solo había dos chicos, uno de ellos era alguien al que conocía realmente bien.

Su exnovio, Draco, llevaba esmoquin, respiraba con dificultad y estaba atado de pies y manos. A su lado Blaise Zabini solo con una camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir no podía moverse por las esposas que llevaba en manos y pies.

_"Diez minutos para correr, no durarás ni cuatro y estarás muerto" "¿La hiciste sufrir? No vivirás para contarlo"_

No era una fiesta, esa era una casería en la cual el rubio y el moreno eran la presa.

— He-hemos matado a Dra-co — Murmuró Hermione con voz temblorosa — Iremos… iremos a la cárcel. ¡Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel!

— Y ellos eran muy jóvenes para morir, no es la gran cosa — dijo la chica de cabello corto quitándole importancia al asunto. Pateó el cadáver del rubio con fuerza como si la vida le dependiera de ello y luego soltó una carcajada al ver como Hermione aguantaba el llanto — Ellos sabían demasiado…

— ¿Demasiado? ¿Qué quieres de…?

— No debimos traerla, Pans — Interrumpió la pelirroja sacudiendo su vestido de gala rojo hasta más arriba de las rodillas, las cuales tenia completamente peladas luego de caer un par de veces al ser golpeada por Blaise.

Se inclinó hacia el cadáver de Draco que estaba pálido y con los ojos cerrados, tenía muchísimos moretones en el rostro por los golpes que había recibido de parte de Pansy con un bate de béisbol.

— Oh, Cariño — Murmuró tocándole el rostro al que solía ser el amor de su vida — Lo siento tanto. Discúlpame por todo lo que sucedió.

Hermione sintió como colocaban algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tragó saliva y levantó las manos tratando de demostrar que ella no iba a atacar.

Se giró con cuidado encontrándose con que Pansy Parkinson la estaba apuntando con una pistola, sonreía ampliamente, se mordió el labio de manera despreocupada y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ginevra que acababa de empujar el cuerpo de Blaise dentro del agujero.

— Este es un secreto que no puedes contar, lo llevas a la tumba. — Comenzó a decir Ginny sacudiéndose la tierra de las manos. Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza temiendo por su vida ¿Qué había pasado con sus amigas?

— Tenemos coartadas pero tu no. — Pansy dio un paso adelante sin dejar de señalarla con la pistola — Es muy fácil pequeña, si eres parte de esto tienes coartada asegurada sino lo eres no me temblará la mano al apretar el gatillo.

Tragó saliva y miró a sus amigas que tenían una sonrisa de eterna satisfacción.

Hermione recogió la pala del suelo y con el más profundo dolor comenzó a lanzar tierra al agujero en donde ahora yacía Blaise Zabini.

Estaba dentro.

* * *

**Nota de la escritora:**

**Si, esto es lo más raro que había escrito pero mientras escuchaba la cancioncita de PLL en mi mente se reproducia la película "The final Girl"**


End file.
